Episode 7366 (9th December 2015)
Plot Jai tries to establish his rights to Megan's baby now they are separated. Sam makes Megan a special breakfast for their last day together. Megan insists to Sam she and Nikhil are just friends and thanks him. Brenda tries to get to the bottom of Bob's weird behavior. Carly assures Brenda it's nothing to do with her. Ross returns from Ireland. Bob rushes off with Ashley to the memory clinic and lies to Brenda he's going to the cash and carry. Doug informs Laurel he has invited someone else to her presentation. She is disappointed when it's Sandy and not Ashley. Debbie asks Ross to be extra nice to Sarah and pick her up from school and take her to the dentist as Moses has a check up. Ross doesn't see the problem with Emma being in Moses life, but Debbie wants her as far away from Moses as possible and asks Ross to back her up. Brenda talks to Harriet about Bob and Ashley sneaking off. Harriet suggests she asks Bob about it. Brenda concludes Ashley is covering from Bob and asks Harriet to do some digging. Rhona contemplates being a governor at Leo's school to help with the adoption but Paddy thinks it will make them look desperate. At the clinic, Ashley is shaken to see a man unable to recognise his son, realising that will be him at some point. Jai barges his way into Tenant's Cottage and questions Sam on how long he has known about Megan's pregnancy. Jai grabs Sam's phone and insists they are waiting until Megan returns. Harriet tries to get information out of Carly but she doesn't know anything. Ashley informs Bob he wasn't listening in his appointment as he saw his future in the man as he will be that ill at one point. Bob insists Ashley needs to tell Harriet but he refuses, stating he needs to be himself for as long as possible. Jai pins Sam against the wall and forces Sam to reveal Megan's baby is due in April. Jai is adamant he will be able to get Megan back but Sam lets slip Megan is leaving. They wrestle on the ground and Sam picks up an ornament and whacks Jai over the head with it. Ross stops Emma from picking Moses up in the café. Emma insists she wants to be a part of Moses' life but Debbie tells her to start proving she is fit to be. Sam attempts to wake Jai. Harriet tracks Bob's car down to Hotten General. Laurel returns from her meeting complete with her chip. Ross gets fish and chips for him and Sarah but she is not impressed with his efforts and storms upstairs. Brenda questions Bob about his reasons for attending the hospital. Ashley suggests they come clean but Bob covers he has a rash in his private area. Harriet realises something doesn't add up with Bob's story and thinks Bob may be cheating on Brenda. Sam cleans up the blood pool from the carpet of Tenant's Cottage and Megan reveals Leyla's solicitor has let her down so she cannot leave until tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore Guest cast *Nurse - Dylan Morris *Son - Stephen Whitfield *Man - Philip Anthony Locations *Holdgate Farm - '' Garden'' *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms and exteriror *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery Exterior *Hotten Road *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room *David's Shop - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes